The presence of toxic chemicals and bioaerosols in households, workplaces and congregate living areas present a threat to human health. The capability of local surveillance of these toxicants can prevent the onset of hazardous conditions. The global objective of the proposed work is to develop a compact, sensitive, toxic substance detector system, capable of rapid detection of harmful biological/chemical agents in both home and work settings. In Phase I, AlphaSniffer will research the feasibility of detecting (1) aerosolized bacteria and fungi, specifically Mycobacterium parafortuitum, a surrogate for Mycobacterium tuberculosis, and Aspergillus versicolor; and (b) toxic chemicals, specifically Parathion, a household toxicant, and allyl alcohol, an industrial workplace toxicant by integrating the chemical and bioengineered transducers to its technology. Phage display and aptamer libraries, immobilized acetylcholine esterase and specific polymers will be used as transducer materials for the binding of toxicants. AlphaSniffer's dynamic holographic interferometer detects the changes in the optical path length caused by this interaction. The technology has numerous advantages which specifically are: (i) high sensitivity down to low ppb levels, (ii) real-time measurements, (iii) easily replaceable transducer arrays containing chemical and biological sensor elements in the same configuration for multiple detection, and (v) compact, low power and light detection system with the possibility for further miniaturization. The Phase I project will pursue the following objectives: 1) Design and develop bioengineered/ chemical transducers for the detection of representative bioaerosols, and chemical toxicants, 2) Identify the challenges of using bio-films in the holographic interferometer, 3) Demonstrate the feasibility of detecting/differentiating toxicants with the AlphaSniffer's technology. Public information: To monitor the health hazards at households, workplaces, schools, hospitals and other public places, AlphaSniffer will develop a versatile, highly sensitive and selective, compact and affordable biological and chemical substance detector. In Phase I, the feasibility of integrating bioengineered sensing component of the detector system will be investigated. [unreadable] [unreadable]